Hourglass Emotions
by Maccha
Summary: Inspired by . A young girl goes about catching her bishounen, only to find herself falling for one of them. OLDER THAN BREAD, DON'T READ THIS. SERIOUSLY WHY DO I EVEN KEEP IT UP.
1. Are you sad, Mr Piro san?

Author's Note: Jeez, so I'm finally posting something, eh? Heh. Well, this is just a small little ditty that I wrote awhile back. I haven't read through lately, but I don't want to change anything if I don't like it, especially from so far back. Oh well.  
  
Note on the story - If you've ever been to www.pocket-bishonen.com (no longer existing, I'm afraid), then you would understand this. If you haven't, well, it was a site where you could "catch" bishounen (pretty boys!). I've taken this idea and morphed it into...um, I don't know what to call it, a story with a plot? See Deus Magi's "Melicia's Bishomon Adventures" for more information. I got the idea from her. Take note that the Melicia mentioned here is also actually Deus Magi's character.  
  
Please enjoy~!  
  
"Are you sad, Mr. Piro-san?"  
  
It was a rainy afternoon. 'How typical...' Kankei thought. 'Of course, when I'm in a depressed mood, the weather turns sour. Even though I happen to like the rain...' she drifted off, and thought about her problem.  
  
Kankei's captured bishounen weren't anywhere in sight. They had disappeared sometime before dawn, without her knowledge. Where they had gone, she didn't know, which was the reason she was so upset.  
  
'I can't think of any real reason they would run away...maybe they just didn't like me?' Kankei pondered. She went through her list of six bishounen mentally: Artemis, Ascot, Kenshin Himura, Souzou Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara, and Aki Mikage.  
  
"Where could they have gone...?" she murmured, staring blankly out the rain-drenched window. All of a sudden, Kankei saw someone with bright orange hair running toward the inn she was inside. The individual stuck out a great deal against the dull gray sky. As the person came closer, Kankei realized it was a boy, and by the time he walked in the door, sopping wet, she realized another thing: he was a bishounen!! Not just any bishounen, of course, but one she had longed for – Kyo Sohma. If she could have, Kankei would have caught him right there; but that sort of business wasn't allowed inside the inn, and she didn't have anything to battle him with, anyway.  
  
The inn's common room was packed full that night, and the only empty seat just happened to (very conveniently) be at Kankei's table (which was also very conveniently located right by the fireplace). Kyo looked around a bit, spotted Kankei and the empty chair by her table, and made a face. Kankei smiled and waved to him, and he glanced away, turning red. But, seeing as there were no other seats, he walked over grudgingly and sat down.  
  
"Hi there! My name's Kanjou Sunadokei!!" she said immediately, not giving away that she captured bishounen. "You can call me Kankei for short if you'd like!"  
  
"Er...my name's Kyo Sohma," he replied nervously. Kankei could tell he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Here, scoot over closer to the fire! You must be freezing," she said coaxingly. Her mind, however, was thinking something a tad bit more malicious. 'I ought to get close to him now, so I can capture him later with ease! ...I'm such a genius! Wahahaha!!'  
  
Kyo did as he was told, shivering a bit. The weather had turned for the worse, and the inn was rather chilly.  
  
"I didn't know there were inns around here anymore..." he mumbled in a small attempt to make conversation. Kankei smiled.  
  
'Knowing Kyo and his slightly anti-social personality, I feel pretty special that he started talking first,' the violet-haired girl thought, but showed no outward sign of her twisted and bizarre thoughts. She instead went on to reply.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since people started going on adventures again, they've popped up everywhere," she responded, smiling gently.  
  
They sat in silence for a bit, Kyo trying to warm up, and Kankei watching him intently. The clock rang three times; it was three o'clock in the afternoon (although outside it didn't look it). The clouds had gone from silver-gray to an ominous black, and the rain was falling heavier now. There would be no searching for Kankei's bishounen in this weather.  
  
'My bishounen...' she thought. 'I hope they're okay. I haven't got a clue as to where they went...' Her gaze turned to out the window.  
  
"Why...?" she murmured, causing Kyo to glance at her.  
  
"...So, uh, Sunado-kun..." he started, making Kankei jump and look at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh! My, there's no need for formalities, Kyo-ku-"  
  
In that instant, a persocom came over to the table – Chi.  
  
"Can Chi get you two something to drink?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
'A bishoujo!' thought Kankei furiously. 'I don't collect them, but I think Melicia does occasionally...I'll have to let her know about this! ...'  
  
"Um...I'll have a hot chocolate, please," Kyo replied, staring at Chi's strange ears. Kankei blinked.  
  
"Erm...heated apple cider for me, please."  
  
Chi paused, her eyes going fuzzy for a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you very much! Your orders will be here in a few moments," she stated, and then skipped off.  
  
No more than five seconds after Chi had disappeared, their drinks appeared on the table, placed on a silver tray with a note on it. Kyo picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Please enjoy your drinks!  
-Chi Motosuwa "  
  
"Yikes! She took Hideki's last name...?" Kankei muttered.  
  
Lucky for Kankei, her companion did not hear her.  
  
Kyo took a sip of his hot chocolate and immediately burned his tongue.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried. Kankei giggled.  
  
"Silly! You have to wait 'til it cools...!"  
  
"I know that!" he responded hotly, some of his normal attitude showing through. Kankei merely smiled gently again.  
  
They sat quietly again for a bit longer, sipping their warm drinks and gazing out the window at the now-steadily falling rain. Kankei abruptly turned to Kyo, and spoke something unexpected in a soft voice.  
  
"...You know what? ...I think we're going to be good friends." 


	2. Itoshii Hito no Tame ni

Author Note – Well, here's chapter 2. Didn't think I'd get around to posting it...ah, well. Enjoy it in all its crappiness...Also note that the chapter titles have nothing to do with the actual story.  
  
"Itoshii Hito no Tame ni"  
  
Kanjou Sunadokei stretched in her bed. She had spent the previous night at the Higeki Inn, where she had met a bishounen that was personal favorite of hers - Kyo Sohma. He was staying at the inn also, but his room was a few doors down. She hoped he hadn't left yet.  
  
The birds chirped cheerily outside her window, and the sunlight shone through the panes. The rain had died out during the night, and it was now a bright, hot summer day without a cloud in the sky.  
  
It was a perfect day to hunt for lost bishounen.  
  
"Aah, maybe I can get Kyo-kun to help me look for them...the little weasels..." Kankei mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Umm...Sunado-kun?" a tentative voice called.  
  
"Erm, uh, yes?" she replied, quickly yanking off the covers and crawling out of bed (still in her pajamas, mind you). She recognized the voice as Kyo-kun's immediately. "Come on in!"  
  
Kankei heard the doorknob jiggle as she straightened up the room a little.  
  
"Uh, the door...it's locked..."  
  
She sweatdropped. "Okay, just a moment!" Kankei went to unlock the door when she realized how she looked. Not wanting to leave a bad impression, she panicked and threw on some clothes lightening-fast. Grabbing a brush, she ran over to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"Go ahead!" she called, running back to her dresser. She was calmly sitting on it and brushing her hair when Kyo came into the room.  
  
"Um...hey, Sunado-kun. Sorry to barge in like this," he mumbled, scratching his head. 'He's acting odd again,' Kankei thought. 'This is definitely bizarre...'  
  
"I was just wondering what you were doing today...maybe we could hang out...?"  
  
Kankei stared blankly at him, the brush forgotten. 'He's...no. He's...asking to...hang out? That's almost...you could call it...a...,' her mind drifted.  
  
"Ah, if you don't want to, that's okay...I mean, coming in here like this and all..." Kyo turned a bright shade of red.  
  
The girl sat there for a few more moments, and then realized what he said. "Oh. Oh! No! Of course, I would love to!" She clambered off of the desk. "But...I have something to do...  
  
"Well! I have an idea! I'm looking for a few friends of mine that I lost; perhaps you could be...ever so kind as to help me find them? That way we could still hang out!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. "O-kay! Just let me get my bag..."  
  
Kyo stood there a moment, unsure of what just happened. Then Kankei was dragging him down the stairs, across the common room floor, and out the door. The sunlight was bright, and Kyo was blinded for a moment. As his eyes adjusted, he looked toward Kankei and thought of Tohru for just a moment.  
  
"C'mon, Kyo-kun! Let's go!" she cried, tugging on his hand and smiling cheerfully, and he put the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Just who are we looking for, anyway? And why are you so excited?" he huffed as they began walking into the forest.  
  
"Umm," Kankei began. How to tell him without telling him? "Well, they're some friends of mine that disappeared yesterday morning. I was traveling with them and they just kind of left me..."  
  
"Some friends! If I were you, I would leave them behind!" he advised hotly. Kankei grinned. How typical.  
  
"Oh, I would never do that," her attitude turned somber for a moment. "Besides, I'm worried sick about them. The weather was horrible yesterday...they could be in trouble..." she said quietly. Kyo could tell she really was worried.  
  
"Well, let's stop and think, then. Where were you last?" he said logically (much to Kankei's surprise).  
  
"Hrm. I believe I was around...Tenpi Lake. Yeah, that's it. We camped there and when I woke up, they were gone," she replied.  
  
"Yeesh! Leaving a girl all alone while she's sleeping!"  
  
"Hehe...um, yeah..." Kankei sweatdropped again.  
  
So off the two went to Tenpi Lake. They looked around everywhere but found no clues whatsoever. The sun was starting to set (my, that was fast), so they decided to set camp for the night. The two teenagers went to the place Kankei and her 'friends' had stayed two nights ago.  
  
Kankei had luckily brought all of her things with her (Kyo did as well) in anticipation of not going back to the inn. After they ate random foodstuffs found in her bag, Kankei curled up and went to sleep. Kyo stayed up a bit longer, and then eventually went to sleep as well. No creature bothered them, and they slumbered peacefully.  
  
~  
  
Kankei awoke the next morning to Kyo's voice. He was yelling about something...and someone was yelling back...it was a voice she recognized...  
  
"Artemis?!" she cried sitting up quickly. Her cat-bishounen (in human form, mind you) looked at her, waterfall-tears falling down his face. Her other bishounen were not far behind him. Artemis looked quite upset; it seemed Kyo would not let him near Kankei.  
  
"It's okay, Kyo-kun! These are the friends I was telling you about!" she said, running toward Artemis and giving him a big hug. This only seemed to aggravate Kyo more, but he stayed silent.  
  
"Artemis! Everyone! Where have you been?" she cried happily as the others surrounded her smiling. She looked at each one in turn: Artemis, Ascot, Kenshin Himura, Souzou Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara and Aki Mikage. Her prized bishounen collection, of which another one would be added to...if she were lucky.  
  
Artemis sweatdropped. "Well, you see..."  
  
Sanosuke stepped in. "This dimwit here," he jabbed a finger at Artemis. "Ran off into the forest when he was in cat-form. Said he thought he heard something and ran to check it out. We, of course, had to go find him, and...er, got caught up in a mess."  
  
Kankei blinked. That was it? Ah, well, she would forgive them. She decided to move on to more important matters.  
  
"Well, now that we're all together, we'd best be on our way. Oh, but first! Introductions!" Kankei pronounced cheerfully. She did so, then, even though Kyo seemed a bit reluctant (not to mention confused). 'This is it!' she thought. 'Time for capture!'  
  
"Ahem." Kankei cleared her throat. "Now that that's settled, I have something to say. Kyo-kun, would you like to travel with us?"  
  
Kyo jumped. "T-travel? Uh...I suppose. I haven't got anything better to do." "Perfect! Now, just cooperate nicely, and everything will be fiiine..." Kankei grinned, a malicious glint in her eye that Kyo hadn't seen before. She crept slowly toward him, pulling out an Ultra Bishoball (since it was the only Bishoball she had left) from behind her back.  
  
"Uhh...S-sunado-kun? What are you doing? ...S-s-sunado-kun?" He stuttered.  
  
She motioned behind her to her bishounen, and they got the message. Kenshin ran forward and swiftly delivered a blow to Kyo's stomach with the hilt of his double-edged sword. Kyo sank to his knees, no match for the previous assassin.  
  
"Easy!" Kankei cried, and sent the Ultra Bishoball flying. It conked Kyo on the head, and sucked him into the ball. After a few moments, there was a ding, and Kankei jumped into the air.  
  
"OH YEAH!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
**Plan Catch Kyo Sohma: COMPLETED**  
  
Author Note: So, that's the end of it. Haha! It sucked, didn't it? ^^;;; Sorry about that. I know it ends quickly, but I mostly wrote this just for my enjoyment. It's just posted until I write something better. So...you can leave comments if you want. I take criticism very badly, but I will try my best to...not hurt anybody. Hee...hee hee...  
  
Alrighty! See you next time, then! ^^ Thank you! 


End file.
